A resistance-variable memory transits between a high resistance state and a low resistance state when applied with a current to a resistance-variable layer of a memory cell. For example, when the high-resistance state is defined as data “0” and the low-resistance state is defined as data “1”, the memory cell stores 1 bit data of “0” and “1”.
Examples of the resistance-variable memory include a phase-variable memory using a resistance change caused by a phase change of a material constituting the resistance-variable layer. For example, a chalcogenide is used as the resistance-variable layer of the phase-variable memory. The chalcogenide is a compound containing sulfur (S), selenium (Se), or Te (tellurium), which are Group 16 elements (Group VI elements).
However, adhesion between the chalcogenide and silicon oxide or silicon nitride used as an insulating layer is weak. For this reason, for example, during manufacture of the resistance-variable memory, there is a problem that film peeling occurs and the resistance-variable memory cannot be manufactured.
Examples of related art include JP-A-2006-352082.